


things will get calmer, follow me

by isntyet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi Rare Pair Week 2017, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, i mean interpret it how you want to, idk okay it isn't very shippy but it is angst sorta, if you listen closely you'll hear the KATHUNK, mentions of the rest of karasuno - Freeform, of cupid's arrow going straight through daichi's chest, this takes place after the Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntyet/pseuds/isntyet
Summary: Daichi Rare Pair Week 2017, Day Two.Daichi doesn’t think he has to say it at this point but he does anyway, “There’s no one I would trust a falling star to more.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi Rare Pair Week 2017, Day Two.  
> Prompt: stars.
> 
> will i ever post one of these on time no probably not oops.  
> idk this is just want came out. unbeta'd and probably riddled with mistakes, forgive me.

All evidence of the fight (minus a broken broom handle) has been cleared away but it still hovers, heady, in the air. Suga had gone after Asahi to make sure he got home alright and everyone else is left shuffling their things together, mumbling their goodbyes. Tanaka is lowly trying to talk some sense in Noya but the libero doesn’t appear to be listening so much as storming toward the door.

A small part of him almost wants to let it go, for it to be dealt with by their own devices but the larger part wonders _what if that had been you and Suga_.

“Not so fast,” Daichi grabs a firm hold of Noya’s arm before he can escape (which effectively silences Tanaka) and tugs at the elbow of his blazer. He doesn’t have to say _we’re going for a walk_. The gesture earns him a non-quizzical look; Noya follows the command without question.

Alone, Daichi relieves the pressure of his captain title and slips into the familiar comfort of just being a friend. “We don’t have to talk about it,” he doesn’t have to say it but he does anyway. He knows that time will loosen the angry set of the first year’s jaw if they wander around long enough. This is not the first time they’ve done this.

Eventually the sun sets and the colors bleed out of the sky, replaced by the twinkle of distant lights. Daichi reckons it ought to make him feel small when he tilts his head back and considers the worlds beyond their own that exist out there but the steady pattern of their footsteps and the solidness of the ground keep him _right here_. Suga might have said something about how there was a bigger picture but Daichi isn’t sure that would help Noya now. He glances over at him, wondering what would, only to see that the younger has stopped walking.

Daichi slows, turning back around to stand beside him again, not quite facing him. They stand like that for a long time, Noya’s head tilted back to watch the sky and Daichi watching Noya.

When Noya finally talks about it the aggression has seeped out of his words, displaying his exhaustion. It is a statement to how much he trusts Daichi to know the fire under his feet hasn’t died down but that his head has started to cool, at least. “I just want him to _try_. I don’t care if he fails. I don’t care if we all lose—just as long as we did everything we could. There’s a difference between giving up and not being strong enough.”

He can hear the exact moment it shifts from being a statement about Asahi and a statement about himself, instead. They’re quite alike. Sometimes Daichi forgets. He tucks his hands into his pockets and turns his head to look at him, making sure Noya knows precisely what he means when he says, “You’ll be strong enough next time. We’ll all be stronger.” Daichi makes a mental note to add more receives to his personal practice. His first year shouldn’t have to bear that burden alone.

Noya opens his mouth as if to respond but decides against it, allowing his tongue to smooth over his lower lip instead. He gives a firm nod, accepting his captain’s words for the truth.

Daichi hopes Noya knows that their loss today does not lessen the strength he already possesses. They just weren’t good enough. They will be. He tosses a glance toward the glittery stars for a beat and exhales the burden on his chest. “I have a good feeling about next year, Noya.” He appears to consider the words carefully, then nods to confirm them.

“At least we know where we want to go,” Noya replies.

Daichi turns his head in time to watch as Noya reaches up up up toward the North Star. Noya pays no mind to the attention, watching the light flicker through the spaces between his fingers for a long moment until they slowly curl in on themselves as if he were trying to grab it right out of the sky; as if maybe it will tell him how to get there if he could just hold it in his hand. _Mid-air battles are ones I can’t fight_ , he says, so soft a whisper that Daichi almost doesn't catch it. It’s a repeat of something he said earlier, during the fight.

Technically, he knows that it’s not a lie. Liberoes aren’t the ones who score the points and Noya has reiterated that enough this afternoon already. However, Daichi doesn’t believe him. He’s seen Noya jump. He thinks if he really wanted to, he could jump high enough to set the moon, to pluck the north star right from the heavens, and if that didn’t suffice, he could receive any fallen star that came his way. He tells him this in so many words before he can help himself. His cheeks flame pink, soothed only a bit by the mild breeze.

Noya mulls it over, quieter than Daichi has ever seen him off the court. “I think I’d rather receive a falling star, anyway,” he decides firmly, “I'd keep it from crashing into the earth and send it right back up to the sky. I feel much better knowing I can trust everyone else to do the rest.”

Daichi doesn’t think he has to say it at this point but he does anyway, “There’s no one I would trust a falling star to more.”

The smile it earns him in worth the embarrassment that reignites beneath his collar under the weight of Noya’s glittery gaze. He watches the line of his shoulders straighten, the small frame of them squaring up proudly; sees the rise and fall of a reassured breath in his chest.

“Thanks, captain.” He pauses, smile softening. “Daichi.”

There’s something in his expression that Daichi can’t name but the weight in his own chest dissipates and he hums out a laugh, clapping Noya on the shoulder and letting his hand linger there. “Come on, I’ll buy you dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> i personally like the idea that noya stars to consider daichi his north star and i am going to leave that as food for thought
> 
> You can find me at [isntyet](http://isntyet.tumblr.com) & [awhkaashi](http://awhkaashi.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
